pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traveler's Casino
Layout Prizes Common All Common games reward payout is based on the game, all reward mundane currency. Rare * Rare Magic Items Legendary * Favor - The winner forges a contract with the loser, such that the loser must abide by a single Favor. All Favors are adjudicated by a Marut, and it is up to the Marut to determine if the loser has fulfilled the necessary requirements for the Favor. Only the House knows how big too much of a Favor is too big. * Souls - Once obtained, can be used for a variety of purposes, including one free resurrection (use True Resurrection) of the soul. Games Common * Avandra's Favor - 25gp - Players roll 2d6. If they add to a 7 or 12, the player wins. Gamblers can double the bet to add or 1d6 to the total. * Gambit of Ord - 50gp - Each card player rolls 1d8, keeping the die hidden. Each player has the chance to raise the bet, call the bet (meet it), or fold. It continues when all bets are equal. Then each player rolls a 1d6, keeping it secret as well. A final chance to raise, call, or fold. Each remaining player rolls 1d4. They all reveal the 1d8, 1d6, and 1d4, adding them all together. Winner takes 80% of the pot (the other 20% goes to the casino). Ties split the 80%. Sleight of Hand can give a reroll; Deception can force a fold. * Run of Luck - 25gp - Five small desert lizards are released in a small maze-like track that rests upon the table. The lizards themselves are in separate cages at the end of a table until released to race. Gamblers can bet as much as they’d like on one particular lizard, with a 25 gold minimum. ** Roll 1d4 for each lizard three times, describing the stages of the race at each round of rolls. The lizard with the highest roll total wins, and those who bet on it double their bet as winnings. Second place bet gets half of their bet back. * Liar's Dice - 50gp - The game is played over multiple rounds. The first player for the first round is determined by mutual agreement or by all players rolling two dice with the highest roller becoming the first player. Play then proceeds clockwise around the table. To begin each round, all players roll their dice simultaneously. Each player looks at their own dice after they roll, keeping them hidden from the other players. (If any dice has landed on top of another, the player must roll all their dice again.) The first player then states a bid consisting of a face ("1's", "5's", etc.) and a quantity. The quantity represents the player's guess as to how many of each face have been rolled by all the players at the table, including themselves. For example, a player might bid "five 2's." Each subsequent player can either then make a higher bid of the same face (e.g., "six 2's"), or they can challenge the previous bid. (Note that there are a large variety of bidding variations that can be used. We'll describe some of them below.) If the player challenges the previous bid, all players reveal their dice. If the bid is matched or exceeded, the bidder wins. Otherwise the challenger wins. If the bidder loses, they remove one of their dice from the game by placing it in front of their dice cup. The loser of the previous round begins the next round.(In the event that the game comes down to two players with only a single dice each, bids are then made on the sum of both dice instead the quantity of faces rolled.) Rare * Death Gamble - 500gp - A small vial filled with bright blue liquid. Mostly used for cruel entertainment or highly illegal gambling, the vial is rarely found by outsiders. The vial is enchanted in a way that it has two corked openings and an enchanted string around the middle part. The string disrupts all magic detection aimed at the vial. If the liquid is drunk from the correct side, it recovers 8d6 hit points to the target and cleanses them of poison and disease. If drunk from the wrong side, it deals 8d6 poison damage and then requires the target to make a Constitution saving throw (DC17). On a failure, the target contracts the Heart Rot disease, giving them disadvantage on all death saving throws and reducing their Constitution score by 2. If the disease is not cured in 1d6 months, they die. A DC25 Alchemist Kit or Poisoner's Kit check may determine which side is the healing one. Legendary * Duel of Many Things -